Empty and Clean
by katilara
Summary: Yellow fandom. TakixGoh. Taki dislikes the rain, and the way that Goh is slowly driving him insane.


**Title:** Empty and Clean  
**Fandom:** Yellow  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Taki/Goh  
**Word Count:** 1,636  
**Summary:** Taki dislikes the rain, and the way that Goh is slowly driving him insane.  
**A/N:** This was supposed to be a drabble. I thought I'd practice writing short things. And just like most of Goh's attempts on Taki, it was an exercise in futility. sigh But one of these days I too shall triumph! Inspired by the We Are Scientists song _Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt_.

* * *

Taki was draped over the back of the couch, chin rested on his folded arms, watching the rain. The dull, grey light filtered in through the window. It cast a sick pall on everything in the apartment and the skin of his reflection in the glass was tinged with white. Taki never had liked rainy days. The low ceiling of clouds and the drops of rain that crowded in on everything and couldn't be escaped always made him feel claustrophobic and small, cut off from the world. He scowled as a low moan came from the closed door to his right. Since he'd moved in with Goh he had another reason to hate rainy days; Goh loved them.

Living with Goh had so far been exhausting. Goh took any excuse he could to stay in bed, usually with whichever pretty, young boy he happened to be seeing that second. There had been so many that Taki had given up trying to keep them straight or getting to know them. They were never around for long.

Goh's lifestyle should have kept him out of Taki's hair and made living with him easy. And Taki thought that it would, if Goh could ever keep those pretty, young boys quiet. Taki wondered, on occasion, what it is that Goh could be doing to them that was that pleasurable. The thought was never there for any amount of time though, before he realized that he was having _those_ kinds of thoughts about his partner. When realization happened a warm flush would creep up his cheeks and Taki would go off to clean his gun. Taki had a very clean gun.

He dropped his forehead onto his arms, screwed his eyes shut tight, and thought about going down to the Roost. Tsunuga might make him a cup of tea and then become scarce, but it was also as likely that he'd send Taki on some errand, and Taki _really_ didn't want to be outside. And it wasn't as if the memories of those noises wouldn't follow him anyway.

"Nnngghhh, oh Go- _Goh_!" 

Taki slid down the back of the couch and curled into the fetal position. He pulled one of the worn cushions over his head and tried to focus on his breathing. He inhaled and exhaled as deeply as he could with the cushion pushing in against his left nostril. The sound of the rush of air into and out of his lungs almost drowned out the tattoo of the rain, but it only partially obscured everything else.

Somewhere between breaths 375 and 376, there was silence. Taki didn't want to take any chances. He kept his head buried under the pillow and let the distant sound of thunder punctuate his memory of the way Goh always sighed their names. He spoke them like a magic spell, as if the words weren't quite there, or as if the boy's themselves might slip away if the names were spoken aloud. It was incredibly erotic, except for the fact that Goh was a man. These two opposing thoughts frustrated Taki in several ways, a few of which had sent him stumbling to the bathroom in the middle of the night more times than he was comfortable with.

"Funny," a muffled voice said. "I never would have figured you for the type." 

Taki pulled the pillow down until his chin rested over the top of it and looked blankly at Goh. He was shirtless, his chest, arms and neck displayed a series of scratches, bruises and bite marks. They were a map of every place that boy had been while Taki had been curled up on the couch pretending to be nowhere.

Goh's pants hung low on his waist, the top button undone. This allowed Taki a glimpse of a few fine, dark hairs that had he couldn't help but think had probably had that boy's nose buried in them moments before. He remembered the last woman he had been that close to and wondered what Goh would smell like compared to her. Taki shook his head and tried not to blush at the mental image. "What type?"

"Autoerotic asphyxiation." 

Taki blanched. The blush that had been working its way up his neck was wiped clean as his whole body went cold at the idea of what Goh had suggested. He _had_ to have been kidding. But Goh was looking at Taki with a sort of sated evenness that Taki wasn't used to, and not with the wicked grin and burning eyes that usually belied his intentions.

"I just-" _was eavesdropping._ "It's all your-" _goddamned fault for flaunting it!_ "Don't be stupid!" Taki finally spat out. "Even if I was going to do something like that, I wouldn't do it here in the living room. I have a little courtesy, unlike some people."

Goh slipped his hands into his front pockets, which slid the pants down a little further and uncovered a little more hair. Taki's eyes followed the movement until he realized he was staring and looked back up into Goh's face. Goh now had a small, crooked grin. "It would be ok, if you were," he said softly. "I wouldn't tell." He took two steps toward Taki and Taki had to turn his head upwards to keep his eyes locked onto Goh's and not accidentally be distracted by whatever Goh was, or wasn't, wearing below his waistline.

"Idiot, who is there to tell anyway? Even if I was, which I'm not." Goh smiled wider and pulled his hands out of his pockets, which relieved Taki some, because the pants rose a millimeter higher up his waist when he did. He fell forward then, too fast for Taki to react, and landed with his hands on either side of Taki's head and his knees propped against the edge of the couch.

His nose was pressed into Taki's cheek and Taki could smell the sweat and sex on him. Taki's stomach clenched and familiar warmth began to pool just below his stomach. "You can't be so sure can you," he whispered, "if you've never tried it." The breath tickled the hairs on the side of Taki's neck and he shiverered. Goh pressed closer to him and closed his eyes. "Oh, Taki," he sighed. He took a deep breath in and moved in a shiver that mirrored Taki's, as if he had taken whatever Taki had been feeling into himself.

Taki's heart stopped for that moment. It was the same way, the same way he said all of their names. And now Taki was even more frustrated, almost angry. He didn't want Goh to like him that way. He didn't want to be desired so openly and encompassingly by a man. That kind of love frightened him. But at the same time he was indignant. Taki didn't want to be like all of the other boys that came in and out of their apartment either. If Goh was going to desire Taki, he wanted to be desired differently. He wanted to be special. Taki stretched his top leg out and then rolled onto his back, preparing to push Goh away. He placed his hands on Goh's shoulders.

Goh reached up with his right hand and touched the back of Taki's left lightly with his fingertips. He traced the length of Taki's arm to his shoulder, and then traveled down Taki's body over his clothing to his hip bone. Taki could feel goose bumps rise along his skin the whole way. Reflexively, he folded his leg, pulling his knee closer to him. He applied a weak amount of force to Goh's shoulders. "What, what are you doing?"

"Whatever I'm allowed," Goh said. Taki opened his mouth to protest, but it was lost as Goh kissed him, running his tongue slowly over Taki's. Taki couldn't breathe. He was unbearably hot and uncomfortable. Women never made him feel like this, which he assumed was a good thing. Sex was about pleasure, not discomfort. And while his body was reacting strongly to Goh's, it was a disorienting reaction that left his head feeling disconnected from his body and made it hard to breathe. The only explanation he could come up with for it was that he knew what Goh wanted was wrong.

Taki didn't feel Goh's hand move, and didn't realize it had until he could feel his erection being palmed through his jeans. "No!" he shouted into Goh's open mouth. He tried to pull his head back into the couch cushion and pushed roughly at Goh's shoulders.

Goh sat back and wiped his mouth with his left hand while he kept his right at the crotch of Taki's jeans. He squeezed Taki slightly and Taki slapped him openhanded across the cheek. "Get the fuck away from me," he snarled.

Goh smiled in the way Taki knew meant he was amused. It was the smile he used when he made out with boy's on that very couch, plied them with alcohol or cigarettes and cornered his quarry for the kill. They stared at each other while Taki's breathing returned to normal and the rain began to beat harder at the window.

"Gooh, where did you go?" His bunny boy was calling, but Goh didn't look away from Taki for a moment. "I'm so empty without you in me!"

Taki's eyes widened at the crudeness of the comment. None of the women he had slept with had ever said anything like that. Goh chuckled and leaned in close to him, putting his lips right next to Taki's ear. "I can fill you too. I want to make sure you never look broken or empty again." He pressed a light kiss to Taki's neck where it met with his earlobe. Taki reached under the couch cushions and searched for his newly cleaned gun. 


End file.
